Natsu Meets Lucy
by DreamLover508
Summary: Lucy's the new transfer student at Fiores number one school in Magnolia Fairy Academy, she meets Natsu Dragneel the school jock and most popular guy. What'll become of their relationship? Do they somehow know eachother from the past? Story's told from Natsu's point of view ON HIATUS


_**Fairy Tail-Fairy Academy Rated-T due to mild cursin, and violence**_

_**Natsu p.o.v**_

_"Hello, I'm Lucy Heartifillia it's nice to meet you all" said the new transfer student but i'll be damned she's BEYOND HOT, she has blonde hair that reaches all th eway to the back of her knees and deep blue eyes that can draw anyone into a trance, and one of the most curvacious bodies i've ever seen, as she has it in all the right places. All of the guys were gawking at her. There was only one seat availabe and it was next to me, Natsu Dragneel. I'm a jock and one of the most popular guys in school, but with her body, & nice personality she can be rated as no.1 most beautiful, smart, and nice girls in the school, if not she can over-run Mira _

_"Alright, Lucy you can go sit in the empty seat in the back next to Natsu" said Macao-sensei "Natsu raise your hand" _

_I raised my hand and as she started walking through the aisle I noticed those fucking perverts were, again, gawking at her, but this time they stared at her big boobs, as the bouced with every step she took, and the dark blue tank top she had on wasn't helping since it was tight and showed off her curves, some of the guys pretended to drop their pencils just so that they can look up her very short black skirt, just to get a view of her ass form below._

_When she got to the desk she put her bag down on the desk tied her very long hair into a bun, leaving only her bangs out. When she sat down she greeted me in a low but sweet voice and i swear I swear i saw a halo on her head. She looked like an Angel._

_"Uhm, Natsu-san right?"_

_"Yeah,"_

_"It's nice to meet you,I hope we can be friends"_

_"Alright then class, lets get started with todays lesson..." Macao-sensei said_

_Classes went by super quick and now it was time for Lunch so I asked Lucy if she wanted to come sit with us, I wanted to introduce her to the rest of my friends _

_"Hey, Luce, why don't you have lunch with me and my friends today? I'm sure they'll be glad to meet you"_

_"Oh, uhm, sure I really aprecciate it thanks Natsu" she said the minute we entered the cafeteria an, and gave me a kiss on the cheek as a sort of we walked on chatting I noticed she felt uncomfortable with all the stares she was getting. After I got my lunch,since she had brought one for herself, I took Lucy to our table I noticed that the gang was all there, so I introduced her to everyone._

_"Guys, this a new transfer student in my class, her name's Lucy Heartifillia"_

_"Uhm, it's nice to meet you all" she said with a slight blush on her face and in a shy voice_

_"Kyaaaaa, She's so cute" I heard the girls say as they continued to squeal and one after another everyone started to introduce themselves._

_"Hi, Levy McGarden, can I call you Lu-chan?"asked the short haired bluenette_

_"Sure, Levy-chan"she said with a smile_

_"I'm Erza Scarlet, Nice to meet you, i'm student council president..."_

_"And,I'm Mirajane Straus, I'm vice-president, but you can call me Mira"_

_"Don't be fooled by those twos nice facades, don't piss them off" I whispered to her when I leaned down to her her ear_

_"Juvias name is Juvia Locksternice to meet you Lucy-san"_

_"I'm Gray Fullbuster, Nice to meet'cha, and i'm warning you before hand, I kinda have this stripping habbit, just in case you see me in my underwear so you don't freak out" _

_"Yeah, Ice-princess is a stripper, but he means no harm, sometimes"_

_"Uhm, okaybut he seems like a really nice guy" she said in an almost inaudible whisper but then shrugged it off._

_"Jellal Fernandez, Nice to meet you"_

_"I'm Elfman Strauss, I'm Mira's brother, I'm a man's man"_

_"The names Laxus Drayer, how about you become my woman?"_

_"LAXUS!"We all yell at him_

_"No, it's okay guys, but Laxus, i'll have to decline" she said as sad smile crept up her face and she looked lost in thought, I wonder what happened."I just broke up with my boyfriend, so i'm not looking for a relationship, and I don't even know anything about you."_

_"Oh, okay but i'm going to make you fall for me in due time"_

_'Moving on' I thought_

_"I'm Gajeel..." thats all that metal-face said_

_"I'm Freed Justine, you're very pretty if I must say"_

_"Thank you, Freed"she said witha carefree smile and the girls squealed again_

_"And lastly..." i thought, oh god this is so gonna be bad, but boy was I wrong._

_"Hmmm, oh Loki-nii" she said to our senpai, a Sophmore, as she went and hugged him_

_"WHAAA!" everyone at our table yelledmaking her flinch_

_"Sheesh guys, you don't have to make a big deal outta everything" Loki said letting out a slight chuckle "So, Lucy, what are you doing here in Magnolia? Did Uncle Jude finally decide to give you what you wanted most, to live a normal life?" he said in a serious voice as his apparenly super HOT, Model potential, little cousin stood next to him_

_"No..."she said hesitantly "Daddy and I got into a huge fight again and then my break up with Sting became too much so, I __**Ran away from home..."**_

_Loki, for the first time since i've known him, looked pissed "Again Lucy?! You can't keep doing this everytime Ucle Jude crosses the line. And what do you mean you and Sting "Broke-up" you've been together for 4 yrs now?"in a pissed off yet-concerned voice_

_"well he went too far this time, he was to arrange some marrige for me," she yelled at him in an angry voice "and as for me and Sting, he cheated on me with Lana, caught then in the act"as she said this we all heard a crack and notice that she broke the wood of the chair Loki was sitting at and that Loki boke the table in half, which scared me and the guys a bit, the girls just looked downright pissed, you could tell cause Erza dropped her cake and a threatning aura was around all 5 girls who had smiles on their faces which made us scared all over again._

_**We heard somebody call out to our group, and as I turned around to see who called us, I saw a pissed, & surprised Lucy and Loki but tears were forming in her eyes. Why is she about to cry? Does she know him?**_


End file.
